1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slitting and rewinding machine for a web to be slit into a plurality of strips, comprising two turnstyles for the reception of a plurality of winding shafts, which can be brought, by turning of the specific turnstyle, one after the other, into different working stations, such as unloading station, loading station, at least one rewinding station, and which receive, in a clampable manner, winding cores, and further comprising a loading carriage for the supply of empty winding cores and for the reception of finished rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slitting and rewinding machine of the said type has been described in the DE-OS No. 28 47 556. Therein the winding shafts of each turnstyle are taper bore mounted, on one side, in a bearing plate. The loading carriage is movable in the axial direction of the winding shafts. In the unloading station the full rolls are drawn off, with corresponding movement of the loading carriage. Correspondingly in the loading station empty cores are pushed onto the specific winding shaft by axial movement of the loading carriage. Such an arrangement demands a minimum diameter of the winding cores so that same cannot bend or sag. In any case taper bore mounting is not possible in the case of winding cores having a diameter of less than 20 mm. In addition, the long travelling paths of the comparatively heavy loading carriage limit the reduction of the loading and unloading time. The unloading and loading must be carried out successively, due to the fact that for this in each case an opposite travelling motion of the loading carriage is necessary. The time of disuse of the device within the loading station and the unloading station, consequently, is comparatively long in the case of the prior art slitting and rewinding machine. Due to the fact that such slitting and rewinding machines are utilized for the formation of thin rolls, the time of disuse may exceed the effective winding time so that by the long time of disuse the output of the machine is reduced.